


good boy

by lyliz



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Implied/Referenced Crossdressing, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyliz/pseuds/lyliz
Summary: 在嫖演 前后无意义还在想
Relationships: Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon
Kudos: 4





	good boy

**Author's Note:**

> 未完成 养胃来得猝不及防 卡车预警 难说会不会写下去的

一只手接过李贤在空了的酒杯，珠光指甲油在灯下晃眼。“说了要男……”他装作生气瞪约着玩的朋友，制住身后伸来的手，摸到粗糙的指节。  
回头一看原来确实给点的是男人，长得挺帅，由于他突然的动作睁大的眼睛、高挺的鼻梁和微翘的唇珠都难不说句漂亮，眼线强调眼型看着像猫科动物。感觉会很好亲的微笑唇微微张开，李贤在没有多想捏着他的下巴做了个清纯的蜻蜓点水的吻。  
包厢里的起哄声使得那人略微脸红，他心里觉得好笑，干这行的怎么能纯情成这样。  
很会利用自己美貌的人眯起眼，侧头在违和地做了美甲的手上刻意亲出“啵”一声：“晚上好啊。”  
“晚上好李先生。”他局促地笑了笑，“请让我给您倒酒吧。”  
“嗯？可是我不想喝了怎么办。”李贤在歪头。  
“这样…”手指在对方的禁锢下不安地蜷起又有意识地舒展开，保持弯腰的姿势大概很累，安静地调整站姿的样子被人尽收眼底。  
“叫什么名字？”  
“主演。”  
“那我们主演，做top还是bottom？”  
一屋子人的口哨声里李贤在揽着身旁人的肩头推开门，朋友喊做得开心他面不改色说谢谢你也是。  
叫主演的小服务生穿了件低领的外套，看着像真空，剪裁贴身放大了宽肩窄腰的身材优势，两人都站起身后才发现他居然稍高出几厘米，还穿了带跟的皮鞋。即使如此整个人也没有很强的压迫感，在客人身后两步乖乖跟着，说话时语气软到有点飘：“李先生，请让我带您去楼上。”  
“很客气呢主演，不用这样，普通地说话就好。”  
意料之外此时对方完全没有慌张的意思，只笑着向前两步领起方向：“那走吧，哥。”

所以top还是bottom呢……两人在淋浴室里吻得难舍难分时李贤在还在纠结，问下来都是0.5，他平时偏向于top，但摸着主演漂亮的手臂肌肉，做下位似乎也很不错。  
冲进浴室时太急，衣服都好端端穿在身上，打湿后层层为对方脱下，李贤在的指尖勾开对方内裤边缘时被轻轻拂开，潮湿的布料弹回皮肤。  
主演把浸湿的发丝随手往后一抹，眼神亮晶晶地看着他：“哥，我来给你做。”

找回主场的感觉。  
也许是奇怪的形容，但主演跪在瓷砖上拉下李贤在的裤子，隔着最后仅剩的内裤抚摸已经半硬的阴茎的样子反而很大方，没有刚才调情的尴尬。  
果然无论外表如何，做着如此工作，是这样的人啊。心里不知为何隐约失望，没什么语气道：“停。”  
怕做错了事惹客人生气，吓了一跳连忙收回手，连带着从跪立到跪坐的反应取悦到他，于是无害地露出平时常被称赞温柔的微笑：“去床上给我口硬。”

胡乱擦了身子，四肢纠缠着倒在双人床上，李贤在一时兴起要主演继续和他接吻，这方面他似乎不怎么熟练，总想着要退缩。直到他发出一声闷哼，李贤在才舍得停止攻势，看见近在咫尺的人眉头紧蹙。  
“怎么了？”  
“没关系哥，继续吧，躺着我来做就好。”  
“你先说，怎么了？”略微提高声调。  
“刚才在淋浴室膝盖跪得有点…”  
“真的没关系吗？对不起主演啊。”  
“没关系没关系。”主演抿唇看对方，认真的神情像在做什么重要的承诺。  
李贤在笑出了声：“不要这么严肃！”  
“没有很严肃！…”  
“做不做，来。”

舌尖舔过顶端的感觉很好，几乎瞬间让他的感官被调动，艰难地抑制住把人往下摁的冲动，长呼一口气。  
主演抬眼以对视的状态又含进一些，柱身逐渐进入口腔的视觉冲击化为实感酥酥麻麻地扩散开来，腿根延伸到全身，熨贴得仿佛两人不是第一次共同做这样的事。  
他的动作很卖力，支撑着床上下起伏，肌肉线条随之凸显。  
“哈…”李贤在舒适地闭上眼，手扶住他的头施了点力掌握起节奏，配合得自然的人很快适应，竭尽所能以舌面服侍着性器。

没多久他试探着缓缓开始下身的动作，人全盘接受，调整着角度允许他进入得更深。  
主演搓揉着他的囊袋时甲油又一次抢眼地出现，李贤在拍拍手背：“这是做什么？你喜欢？”  
他险些呛到合拢牙齿，好在及时反应过来吐出性器，咳了两声：“昨天拍宣传的时候做的，还没有卸下来。不是我喜欢这样的，是老板喜欢。也不是不喜欢…”  
“还要拍宣传？”  
主演挠挠头：“就是店里放一些画册这样。”  
“很可爱呢。”  
“啊？谢谢！…”  
“在说拍画册，想什么呢。”李贤在笑。  
主演低下头不自在地换侧重心，摸了摸鼻子再重新抬头：“好，知道了。”  
床头柜的手机忽然响起，李贤在接起来后应了两声挂断。  
“我晚上要回去，过会儿就走。”  
主演上道地没说什么话，径直伏下来再次纳入还精神着的性器，给做了次深喉，温热的口腔的触觉中他射出来，主演等他结束再直起身，吞咽下口中的液体。  
“做得很好。”李贤在用拇指指腹轻揉他的脸颊，快感的余韵逐渐褪去，呼吸也渐渐平复，“加个联系方式吧？”  
主演以比先前略显得沙哑的声音说没问题，用床头柜的便签纸记下联系的号码。  
出门前李贤在回头对准备重新洗澡的人眨眨眼，注意力难从摩擦发红的嘴角移开：“下礼拜二之前把指甲卸了，穿件体面衣服，刚才那样的外套就可以。”  
他明白了言下之意，微笑着点头说记下了：“哥下次见。”

李贤在回公司处理完急事已经是凌晨三点多，乘车回家的路上没忘记托朋友要一份画报图。  
链接很快传过来，前几页就是想要的图，眼熟的指甲油和他分明的眉眼。男人的骨架和锻炼得结实漂亮的肌肉上套了件松松垮垮的豹纹背心，力量感和奇异的示弱的诱惑结合得天衣无缝。  
像狩猎者也像猎物，暗示性的眼神看得他一时口干舌燥，手指悬在屏幕上。

通过好友请求。  
李贤在：［图片］那个西装外套 里面穿这件拜托了＞.＜


End file.
